The Sleepover
by wewholovetowriteff
Summary: What happens when anime fanatics go crazy and are bored well this is exactly what happens. FFVII,Fruits Basket,Kingdom Hearts,Death Note and more!
1. The Start of the Sleepover

DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN ANY OF THE ANIMES WE USED IN THIS FICTION!!

Casey: Just so that's out of the way… there are three people who share this account so this story will be written in different ways. AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT WELL TO BAD!!

Katie: jeez Casey don't go and scare them away.

Kathryn: Yeah they are our readers.

Casey: Yeah so readers smeaders… if they send flames I swear I'll send flames back for no reason necessary.

Kathryn: forgiver her for her violent behavior.

Katie: yeah what she said

Casey: Anyways these stories started off on an e-mail and because I'm to lazy to change it the you's are referring to me. Anyways this part of the story is written in the eyes of the one the ONLY KATIEEEE!!

Katie: OH YESSSSSSSSSSSS!!

* * *

Katie (walks into room,)  
yo, everyone I brought Sephiroth

Cloud  
disappears and magically appears with all 7 swords

Katie  
woah!

Casey  
can I borrow that?

Cloud  
sure,

Riku  
sephiroth...sephiroth... where have I heard that name... oh! I know, he's in the white and silver hair anonymous club!...  
everyone looks at Riku  
uh, I mean the um... uh... the beat up Sora club...yeah...

Cloud  
TIME OUT, I was in the Hades cup I should be in the beat up Sora club, I was also turned evil in chain of memories game and got to beat up on Sora too! I SHOULD BE IN THE CLUB!!

Katie and Casey stand in the looking at each other  
COOL!

Sephiroth walks into the room all become silent  
Can I use your bathroom?

Casey:  
y...yeah... third door on the left...

Katie  
I thought I told you to go before we got here

Sephiroth  
I know (takes out his sword) do not question me when I have a full bladder

Katie  
Fine, fine hurry up, Ccloud wants to kill you

Sephirtoh  
He should know not to challenge me with a full bladder but I can hold it...It will only take a minute to beat this fool (points his sword at cloud and theme music comes from nowhere)

(meanwhile Casey and Katie jam out in the corner)

Riku  
Well I'll stay out of this one for now... but I play winner

(awesome music still plays in the background)

Casey  
Hey five people in a room is kinda cramped, especially with a seven foot and an eleven foot sword, why don't you take this outside?

Katie  
psst...you want popcorn?

Riku  
Extra butter please :)

Casey  
!sure!

(suddenly the door slams open and who steps in...)

AYAME AND SHIGURE

Ayame  
Hey! Riku, Sephii! Just the guys I've been looking for what do you want to wear for the white hair anonymous club costume party?

(Shigure walks to the corner and mooches popcorn from Riku while he isn't looking...)

Cloud  
White hair anonymous...?You are a dork I can not bring myself to fight a dork, I'm leaving (walks out the door, gets on his bike and leaves)

Sephiroth  
Smooth move Aaya you blew my coolness I'm going to be an angel again this year sigh

Walks out the door and evaporates into a cloud of dark matter to sulk in the hollow pits of despair :(

Riku  
Yeah,... um... I'll be um... uh...

Casey  
A vampire!

Riku  
Yeah a vampire (Kathryn: why a vampire? Casey: cause vampires are cool!)

(Shigure continues to mooch popcorn, this time from me)

Katie  
Hey, get your own popcorn, fool!

Shigure(in a whiney voice)  
Why? Haa san said I eat too much junk food as it is and he took away all the good junk food in my house.

Katie  
Fine, here (hands him the popcorn)

Shigure  
Yay:)

Riku  
well if that's it I'm going to go eat up on Sora because I can c'ya at the next meeting Aaya. Thanks for inviting me Casey...yeah...bye shigure...Bye other person who I just met today

(he walks out, gets on a gummy ship and goes back to destiny islands)

Aayame  
Was it something I said?

* * *

Casey: well I think that was very good!!

Kathryn: I guess so

Katie: to find out what happens next ya gotto read.

Casey: SOO READ OK!! oh and review would be nice


	2. The Start of the Sleepover pt 2

Disclaimer: we don't own any of the animes used in this story. No matter how much we wish of it.

Katie: ahhhhhh my parts over.

Kathryn: it's ok really

Casey: yeah it's ok. Though now it's my turn. YES!!

Kathryn and Katie: ohhh man

Casey: HEY!! Wait a minute some of this is Katie's

Katie: YES!!

* * *

Casey: AHHHHHHH RIKU LEFT!!

Katie: its ok he'll be back

Me: YAHHHHH!!

Shigure tries to mooch Casey's popcorn

Casey: Touch it and you die

Shigure makes that hehe laugh and quietly runs behind Ayame.

Kathryn comes (Kathryn: yes finally) sorry I'm a bit late what I miss

Casey and Katie look and each other and shrug: everything fun really.

And then enters……. L.

L: hey, what did I miss...Casey, why is your room so messed up?

Casey: no reason really..he..he..heh

Katie and Kathryn turn and laugh silently

L: ok, I'm gonna stay here for a while

Katie: no you're not you're going home NOW

L: do you have any cake with strawberries and extra sugar?

Kathryn: no but we have apple pie

(Ryuk magically appears from nowhere)  
APPLES!!

L can't hear or see Ryuk. Casey slaps the front of her head and silently whispers, "oh brother."

End

* * *

Casey: yeah well that was sort

Kathryn: well you wrote it.

Casey: Hey don't be so mean

Kathryn: so

Casey silently goes and cries and draws little circles in the ground

Katie: awww some one needs a hug

Casey: I'm OK!!

Katie: review please

Casey: and since I realize that we probably won't get any review unless I say it so… if the flames are _Light_ and I mean_ LIGHT _then perhaps you can say something. BUT MY THREAT STILL STANDS!!

Katie and Kathryn sigh.


	3. The Start of the Sleepover pt 3

Hi everyone,

My name is Katie,

I'm the second of three writers of this story and I'm proud to present it!!

Thanks for getting this far in the story

* * *

Casey (who can see Ryuk) is eating popcorn again and trying not to choke on it

**L  
**Are you all right?

**Casey  
**Yeah (cough cough) Fine, just fine

**L  
**whatever

**Kathryn  
**sure, you are

**Katie **shrug

(Ryuk is busy trying to get away with the pie without getting seen by L)

**Casey  
**(Sigh) when's Riku gonna come back?

**Kathryn  
**Quit your whining!!

**Casey  
**BUT I WANT TO SEE HIM

(in pops ... SORA)

**Casey  
**You're not Riku

**Sora  
**Yeah but I'm still here right? Can I stay?

Casey (shrug)  
I don't care.

**Sora  
**sees L and tries to figure out why he's sitting like that

Katie, Casey and Kathryn sigh: Why are most of our friends extremely weird.

* * *

Hey, Katie again

I know i didnt get many speaking roles in this part but...

CASEY WROTE IT!!

so blame her

**THANKS FOR READING!!**

Casey (in the background): hey


	4. The Start of the Sleepover pt 4

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN THE ANIME USED IN THIS STORY

Hey hey Casey here. I know those who actually try this story probably read the first chapter and then totally ignore the rest because it is, in your minds, completely pointless.

In a way you're right, but it is really fun and if you could review that would be helpful thank you

Kathryn: wow Casey's actually being nice to the readers.

Katie: (gives evil glare) who are you and what have you done with Casey.

* * *

Continuing...

We left off on our strange adventure when Sephiroth, Cloud, and Riku stopped by at Casey's house for a visit. Cloud and Riku were all ready there but Katie brought Sephiroth... then the party started...Riku, having never actually seen Sephiroth in the Kingdom Hearts games couldn't remember where he had heard the name but after a few moments of brain searching he remembered that Sephiroth was in the same white and silver hair anonymous meetings with him but covered it up by saying it was the Beat Up on Sora Club fortunately Cloud was slightly distracted by Sephiroth just being there so he only heard the beat up on Sora club part. Jealousy took over and Cloud got angry because he had beaten up on Sora plenty of times (except he doesn't have cool music like Sephiroth or can kick Casey's butt... you know what, skip it... this'll take too long to summarize.

Kathryn  
This'll take a while, whose up for DDR?

Casey, Katie and Shigure are like :) OK

Ayame  
Well, I'm going home

(Suddenly the room becomes very quiet)

Casey  
Ayame...what?...pause...did you say you were going...home?

Ayame  
Yeah, it's this brother bonding thing Yuki and I have going on...and, with the tears he gets when Yuki hits him on the head in the Tohru (is that how to spell it?)-dress episode, Haa-san told me that I had to be home before 5 o'clock

Sora  
You wanna do Xepher?

Shigure  
Ok

Aayame  
Ok, ciao everyone have fun without me...sniff bye-bye

Katie  
Do you want me to walk you to the door?

Kathryn  
Me too?

Ayame  
Sure lets go (drags both by the arms to the door)

Casey is left alone with Sora and Shigure who are doing DDR on the hardest level)

Shigure is doing fine Sora is just barely passing

Casey  
Wow Shigure if didn't know you were that good

Shigure  
What do you think I do when Kyo, Tohru and Yuki aren't home? I tried to get Haa-san to do it too but... he said no (the whole time he's doing this he's getting perfects)

Sora  
pant, pant, pant oh...(bad) my...(late) gosh...ok...how... is... he ... doing that?

Casey  
I don't know...

As they continue to play DDR Casey is trying to laugh her but off at Sora's stupidity

Sora Painting like there's no tomorrow

And Shigure (thinking) high school girls high school girls high school girls

Casey  
Shigure stop thinking those thoughts

Shigure  
How did you know?

Casey  
I could tell easily by your face now quiet it

Shigure  
hehehh right (terrified by the look Casey gives him)

Kathryn and Katie walk back in the room sit down with Casey and watch in awe at Shigure

Katie  
He's good

Kathryn  
He's amazing

(the song ends)

Shigure gets an A

Sora gets an E

Shigure  
Whose next?

(Kathryn, Katie, and Casey all back away slowly)

Fine, I'm going home to go challenge Kyo just to make him angry :)

Sora  
Do you mind if I stay till like nine cuz that's Riku's curfew and he cant get me when he's at home

Casey  
Fine, just don't make a mess

Kathryn  
So... Its 5:03, what to do... what to do...

Katie  
lets watch random anime!!

L  
What about me?

Katie, Kathryn, and Casey jump 4 feet in the air

Kathryn  
HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!?

L  
a while

Katie (thinking to herself)  
gosh, I could have sworn he left, the room was all quiet !!OH MY GOSH THE NOTEBOOKS!!

Casey  
Well... What should we do now... We have 5 people...Kathryn, L, Katie, me and...1, 2, 3, 4, oh! Sora!

(Sora had collapsed in the corner out of breath and tired)

L  
I think he needs some water and maybe a fruit... An apple (in pops Ryuk), no maybe a banana (Ryuk leaves), no an apple for sure (in) nahhhh, a strawberry (out) Ok, just water

Kathryn  
with her back turned to L is giggling cuz Ryuk is popping in and out

Katie (seeing that Kathryn is about to die of the giggles)

OK!!... Alright, we get it I'll get him something to eat and something to drink... just stop it!

L  
Fine ...Kira

Katie  
Excuse me?

Casey  
Gasp!! Thinking (he found out, time to kill him...but he's so funny!!...but he's weird...but Katie's my friend...but he wont suspect me if I turn her in... but then I wont have anyone to discuss anime...oh!...never mind, I have Kathryn...but... um...ok...been nice knowing her...yep)

Sora  
Help!

Kathryn  
Stop whining!

Katie returns with a pear and some juice

* * *

Ok I'm tired every thing fixed and I'm happy now to do awful nasty homework!! YUCK!!

Review please


	5. The Dance Begins

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN ANY OF THE ANIME USED IN THIS FANFICTION . tear tear.

by the way, i would like to thank casey for going through and editing everything i've screwed up so far

and thank everyone who has commented on this fan-fiction so far!!

So Terra Nova's coming up so well it should take a while to get the last part up just warning you. So anyways this section introduces a new anime called "Gakuen Alice" also known as "Alice Academy" So enjoy.

* * *

Casey: L your free to stay as long as you don't eat all the chocolate Kathryn brought. You don't accuse my sister of being Kira and pleaseeeeeeeee don't let my parents catch you there really strict on my having boys over at sleep overs

L: I completly understand (then goes and eats the sugar right out of the sugar jar)

CaseyKatie and Kathryn: oiy vae

and who should pop in next but NATSUME!! and TSUBASA

Casey: ahhhhhh the boys just don't stop coming

Katie: there there Casey it'll be alright

Casey: you really think so?

Katie: No, but I have to say it anyway

Casey: sigh

Kathryn: umm maybe we should stop L from eating the entire thing of sugar before he goes on a sugar high

Katie and Casey: does L even have sugar highs

L: SUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!

Katie Casey and Kathryn (at the same time):I take it as a yes

L: No I just can't find it where did you put the jar. Ahh well (pulls out is own jar and begins eating)

Natsume's already diging into the candy

Casey: HEY YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT

Natsume gives me a glare and lits the table on fire

Casey: AHHHHH NATSUME!! starts putting the fire out with my special power (Casey:YES I have the ability to control fire so :P)

Tsubasa: well um I don't even know why I'm here so, ...later

Kathryn: then why did you even bother comimg?

Tsubasa: 'cause I'm cool like that. (grabs Kathryns shadow and makes her trip)

Katie: laughing your butt off because Kathryn just fell, until she glares at Kate then Katie hides behind L.

Tsubasa: well, i'm bored, come on natsume, were leaving.

(Natsume looks at him, looks at everyone else in the room, stands up, and leaves with Tsubasa)

(Sora on the other hand has regained his energy and walks into the living room)

Sora: I had a quick chat with King Mickey about what i should do, and well,...I have an announcement!!

(everyone stopps)

Katie: well...?

Sora: he...hehe...he...so i lied, Riku is being too hard on me, i got a C- on my last math test but it was only because i had to leave because heartless and nobodies were attacking twilight town again and i didnt get back in time to finish. now he said im going to do math untill my brain falls out sigh but i really want to go to the dance too

Can i go?, Please??

L: i vote we send him home now

Kathryn: me too

Katie: so what do you want us to do with him?

Casey: lets ask him

Katie: fine

L: awwww, i wanted to tourture him :(

Kathryn: lets not go that far... i was just for sending him home

Katie:ok, Sora what should we do?

Sora: im...not sure what to do As the keyblade weilderI have to do whats right or my fans will all go to Riku...darn Riku

Casey: well as soon as you decide ...you tell us ...(with fire behind you like in animes when people get angry) and dont mess with Riku!

L: fine, im going home now,I've accomplished whatI wanted to,butI will be watching you...kira... no, all three of you kiras, (hands Casey his plate), thanks for the pie.

Casey: what! you're going to sit in my house, eat my food, accuse me and my friends of mass murder, threaten us, then leave?

L: yep, pretty much

Kathryn: WAIT, dont leave L. Would you like to go to the dance with us?

L: Can i dance?

Kathryn: fine, just dont hurt yourself

Casey: fine with me

((L was about to answer but Sora butt in))

Sora: I've decided that im going to the dance too

Casey: good, hury up its almost time for us to go

Katie: hey, we still got 15 min...(ring-ring-ring) hold on...(hello...yes...no...the green one...slightly off to the left...right arm...left foot...fine...ok...ok...bye) sorry guys the CiA called, its something about a giant cow and the doomsday button and a runaway red ferari... AGAIN I'm sorry yall I gotta leave

A special note form Katie: the CIA part is a running gag in my family, dont ask.

Kathryn: down to two... sigh

L: no we're not, im still herre and so is Soba

Sora: its SORA

L: whatever, either way, i can ask a few people to get you to stay.

Katie: sure whatever you have to do cuz i wanna stay.

L: ok, give me a minute

Casey: no problem well catch up on dea... (L leans closer) dea... um dea...ling...dealing with our class project together, do you have the notebooks?

Kathryn: notebook..notebook...oh! the notebooks yeah, i got 'em they're a home though.

(L , determining that the conversation is pointless pulls out his cell phone and dials a number)

Hello? director? its L, yes, remember that one time i did that one thing for that one person? yeah, yeah, good sure... tell her i said hi...no...no... fine. yes, thirty million dollars for me... good day sir. (to the three of us) ok, were all good shall we go now?

Kathryn: yeah,everyone's here, we got me, Katie, Casey, you and Sora and...Riku?

Casey: RIKU??

Riku: hey, im b...ACK

(Casey jumped into Riku )

Casey: Riku! gosh it took you long enough didn't you get my message that Sora was here?

Sora: hey!

Casey: i had to... Riku was gone...

L: NOW can we go?

Kathryn: cool it L

Katie: well let me call someone real quick...SEPHIROTH!!

(sephiroth shows up outta nowhere)

Sephiroth: What? (in a nonchalant voice)

Katie: do you want to go to the dance with us?

Sephiroth: no

(he flies away)

Katie: ... he ...flew...away...

Kathryn: oh well

Katie:you heartless-

Casey: hey, Sora's gone...RIKU??

Riku: what? i only told him he was going to do twice as much math now since he's still here

Casey: don't do that, now only me and kathryn have people going with us

Riku: yeah,...sorry

Kathryn: we need to leave NOW! were going to be late

L: no problem, we can go in my helicopter

Katie, Kathryn and Casey exclaim at once: ARE YOU SERIOUS?

L: sure lets go

(you drag Riku, L helps Katie and Kathryn into the chopper)

(we get there with 2 minutes to spare)

Katie: alone...

kathryn and L arent really talking much, L is looking at the cookie cake and punch bowl with this weird look in his eye

(L mutters "Im glad i brought my own sugar")

Caseyand Riku are chatting inthusiasticly about fighting techniques

Meanwhile i step outside for a quick minute and see Sora on the curb...

Katie: hey do you want to come inside?

Sora: nahh

Katie: yes you do, come on

* * *

Katie grabs his arm and pull him up unfortuinately he is like a head taller than Katie (Katie:short...)

Please Review

IT'LL MAKE US REALLY HAPPY!!  
COME ON PLEASE!! Casey will get down on her knees and beg if she as to

Casey: I will  
Katie: Yes you will  
Casey: ahh nutsit


	6. The Dance Nonsense

Disclaimer: AGAIN SADLY WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

Disclaimer: AGAIN SADLY WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! Sheesh now will you police officers get off my front lawn you're messing up my lawn. Sheesh.

Kathryn: Now that's the Casey we now

Katie: Yep. Now due to some complaints to the one reader of our story (cough cough FEwriter78 cough) we must now continue the story but it's not yet finish so you still have to wait haha.

Casey, Riku, L, and Kathryn are inside having a good time

Riku:

You have to concentrate really hard to summon the power of darkness... see(a gateway to another dimension opens up and swallows 4 people and a table

Casey:

Ok, like this?... (a hole about the size of a car opens up and the 4 people and table fly out) (the table hits the wall and nearly smashes the food & drink table... the people are thrown into the center of the dance floor and land on top of, thankfully, soft people)

Riku:

YEAH! Wow, you must have a lot of inner darkness

Casey:

You don't know the half of it

(To Kathryn and L)

L:

So, do you think they'll mind if I put extra sugar in the punch?

Kathryn:

Yeah probably, if you try really hard, you can probably sneak a packet or two in it.

L:

But I didn't bring any packets of sugar... (he turns around and pulls a whole 10 inch tall sugar jar from nowhere)

Kathryn:

WHERE DID YOU GET THAT??

L:

... It's a secret...

Kathryn:

_Sure..._so what now?

L:

We put it in (L smiles evilly) and hope we don't get caught.

Kathryn:

You go first

L:  
no you

Kathryn:

Go ahead

L:

You first

Kathryn:

JUST GO!!

L:

Alright alright, sheesh

(Slowly L walks to the punch bowl with the sugar bowl in his shirt)

L: (to himself)

YaY sugar!!

((tap tap tap))

(((L turns around)))

A teacher:

Excuse me sir, what are you doing? Do you even go to this school?

L (in his mind again)

Dang, I'm caught, ah well... I can have him arrested and tortured... (wicked L smile again)

L:

I'm sorry, I just thought this punch needed more sugar, see, its not sweet enough for my liking.

The teacher:

Well, I'm going to have to confiscate that sug...

(A red tipped dart hit the teacher instantly putting him to sleep)

L:

Ok, you can take him away

(Ninjas appear outta nowhere and drag the body away)

(One ninja stays behind holding out his hand)

L:

Fine, (sniff) here, (he hands over the sugar jar)

WAIT!! (L reaches inside the jar and pulls out a cupful of sugar)

((By that time Kathryn had walked over))

Kathryn:

What are you going to do with that?

L:

Drink it

Kathryn

Are you serious?

L

Yeah

Kathryn

Don't you ever get sugar highs?

L

Sugar high?...

((( (it's a fish) I'm going to stop there for Kathryn's part

(Back to Casey and Riku)

The YMCA comes on

Casey:

Hey Riku, wanna dance?

riku

No. I don't dance.

Casey

Yes you do, let's go

They walk to the dance floor and start dancing

Y...M...C...A that's why we stay at the whack...M...C..A

((SOMEONE ACCIDENTALLY BUMPED RIKU TOO CLOSE TO CASEY AND CASEY HIT HIM)

(Riku drops to the floor unconscious)

Casey:

Riku?...Riku?... where'd he go? (Casey look down)

OMG!! I knocked Riku out!!

Casey starts slapping Riku shouting:

Riku?! Riku!! RIKU!! WAKE UP RIKU!!

Riku

Huh? Wuh?

(Casey slaps him again and he passes out again)

Casey:

awwwwww! Come on!!

(Back to me and Sora)

Katie:

Come on inside, it'll be fun.

Sora

But when Riku sees me he'll kick my butt

Katie:

Not if you don't let him see you

Sora

How? Just incase you haven't noticed, I'm like tall and I stick out

Katie turns around and mutters angrily: (dang tall logic!!) but quickly turns around and says:

Then comb your hair down on one side and you'll look like Roxas. And a lot of guys in there are wearing the same thing you are so you'll blend...or um, sorta blend in.

Sora

That's a good idea,

OK then, I've got to go fix my hair in the bathroom, but I'm going to stay out here a little longer. I'll meet you inside in a minute just let me get ready.

Katie:

Fine just don't run otherwise I will tell Riku that you were here and where to find you

Sora

Ok, ok, I get it, I get it

(Katie goes inside and see Riku passed out, Casey slapping him, and L and kathryn near the punch bowl)

Suddenly the Macarena (A/N: again we do not own the dance) comes on and Casey, Katie, L and Kathryn, start dancing.

Then a song we've all come to know and love comes on One Winged Angel (A/N: again we do not own sheesh no matter how much we wish)

End

Casey: --

Katie and Kathryn: what's wrong.

Casey: Nothing I just don't like parts of this chapter. It makes me look a bit stupid.

Kathryn and Katie: …

Casey: you better not answer that. Review please. SERIOUSLY REVIEW!


	7. The End

* * *

Disclaimer: We don't own these anime

Disclaimer: We don't own these anime.

Casey: ok I think I might have lost part of the story somewhere. But I don't feel like checking all over my stinking e-mail to find it so. Ok so Katie wrote this part. ALL OF THIS PART in fact she's kind of getting annoyed with the fact that she rights almost everything. I can't help it I got stinking writers block. Today we are introducing some new randomly made up characters who will probably only be here for this story Max a cousin on Kathryn's side and Chris Katie's second cousin

Yeah well, somewhere in the story L went into the bathroom at the school and hasn't come out in a while. So Riku is trying to look for Casey wanting to tell her something cus' she had to go to the bathroom too but that was also earlier. But that's when Katie sees Sora trying to sneak into the girl's bathroom to comb his hair to look like Roxas. So Katie makes a hitchhiker like sign with her thumb telling Casey to run and help him while Katie kept Riku distracted. But when Riku ask where Casey is again, Kathryn says on the dance floor.  
And now here we are:

* * *

(Katie, Kathryn and Riku walk over to the bathroom)

Katie:  
Hey, are you going go in there to get her or something?

Kathryn (still hyped up on sugar):  
yeahyoucantgointhereyou'reaguy

Katie (totally ignoring Kathryn):  
You can't go in there, you're a guy remember?

Kathryn:  
Yeah!!... Hey!!

Riku:  
Yeah yeah I know I know

Katie:  
So what do you want to tell her??

Riku:  
wanted to tell her that...um... Hey where's L?

Katie:  
In the potty...

(Riku stops walking)

Katie:  
Oh! We're here (MUTTERS: dang it!! she's gonna be caught!!)

Kathryn  
yeah,we'vebeenhereforliketwominutes  
Imgoingtogodanceillbebackinaminute

Katie and Riku:  
Well, you have fun with that  
Yeah, and come back a little calmer ok?

Kathryn:  
Whatever  
(She goes off to dance)

Riku:  
Will you please go in and bring her out?

Katie:  
Sure but you're paying for my life insurance

Riku:  
Why?

Katie:  
Cuz everyone knows not to just go into a girl's bathroom to get someone and not know why they were sent in there.

Riku:  
(takes a deep breath) fine, I'll tell you if you promise not to tell her or show any emotion when you get her.

Katie: (with a huge smile on her face)  
That'll be pretty hard...

Riku:  
Fine, tell her that I think... She's HARBORING A SNEAK WHO SHOULD BE AT HOME DOING HOMEWORK BUT ISN'T BECAUSE HE'S TOO BUSY SNEAKING OUT OF GIRL'S BATHROOMS

(Katie thinks):  
oh my gosh! He found out

Sora is out the bathroom half way across the room, his hair is brushed down on the wrong side of his head, he turns around slowly with a look of horror on his face

Riku fires a shot of darkness towards him, just missing by chance. Sora turns all the way around and falls on his butt. Casey comes out of the girl's bathroom and take one look at Sora and sighs loudly

Kathryn is walking back from dancing

L is nowhere to be found

The music stops.

A crowd forms around the 5 of us

Riku:  
Sora, you know what this means now, right? (His hand starts glowing with an eerie purple and black mist)

Sora:  
PLEASE RIKU, No! No! Don't throw me in the realm of darkness, I don't want to go back! I'm gonna do my homework! Just let me have my last night of enjoyment before I die!! Wait...I don't want to die!!

Casey: (slowly walks over to Katie)  
Gosh, if it was really that bad why'd he bother coming?

Kathryn (knowing that this is a serious time and is now serious. and is also standing beside Katie and Casey):  
Its only math, is it really that big of a deal?

Riku:

Yes, it is by not completing this assignment I won't be re-accepted to the light side which means no one on the island will trust me. And if Sora doesn't finish this He'll never get to high school. And Sora's mom will hate me and Kairi will hate me.

Kathryn:  
Oh, so that's why you wanted him to finish it so badly.

Riku:  
Yeah, that's why...that's why... Sora, that's why I care OK?

Sora:  
I get it!! I got it when the king explained it to ME and YOU.  
It's just, you...you... you think you're the one who has the work, not me. How about you try doing a mountain load of homework and then some AND be expected to save a billion worlds at the same time

Katie:  
It's not that bad

Casey:  
Yeah, look at our schedules.

Kathryn:  
yeah!!

(Then our guest appearance people arrive, Chris and Max, who were at the dance the whole time, appear behind the trio)

Chris:  
So what's up here?

Max:  
Hey Casey, who's that? Is that that Riku guy you were talking about? Is that Sora?

Casey, Katie, and Kathryn turn around slowly with HUGE eyeballs

Riku: (not noticing the new people)  
Sora..., I'm sorry, OK? I'm sorry I put this much on you. If I was in your place I probably wouldn't have gotten caught but you can't help being a clumsy idiot. You can stay here, but after that you MUST do your math.

Sora:  
Fine, but you have to stop breathing over me like a vulture and treating me like a dog.

Riku:  
Fine, now get up and fix your head, Roxas looks nothing like that

Sora:  
I know, thanks Riku,

(Sora gets up)

Chris:  
Gosh, he's a dork in real life

Max:  
Yeah

Katie:  
oh, yeah, but he has his moments

Kathryn:  
No he doesn't. Has anyone seen L?

Casey: (to herself)  
Riku is so cool!! (Aloud) Oh! Um, yeah L,... L... no, wasn't he in the bathroom?

Katie:  
who volunteers to go looking for L?

Casey:  
not me

Kathryn:  
Find Him!!

Chris:  
nope

Max:  
not me

Riku:  
No Way!

Sora:  
Not it!

The crowd disappears and the music resumes. The song is "Swing Swing" by the all American Rejects. The trio and others all look at Sora

Casey:  
hey, you were going to the bathroom anyway so...

(Casey, Katie, Kathryn and Riku grab him by the clothes and swing him)

Katie:  
you're going to go..

Kathryn:  
Look for him!!

Riku:  
1, 2, 3, there he goes!

Sora goes flying through the bathroom door. He looks around and mutters to himself:  
Why do I have to get L, he scares me.  
calls:  
L, L are ya here?

L:  
yeah?

Sora:  
Where are you?

L:  
Third stall on the left

Sora:  
Oh! Um... sorry to bother you...are you...um... well...you know...yeah

L:  
No, I'm following a police report.

Sora:  
Oh, um, ok you know you've been in here about an hour, right?

L:  
Yeah, and...

Sora:  
Well, we miss you...well, not me and Riku and Chris and Max but the girls do..

L:  
That's nice. Is all the cake gone?

Sora:  
No, there's probably like one piece left.

The bathroom stall door swings open, L flies out, he hands Sora the computer and head set and other technological things he was using.

Sora:  
What am I going to do with all this?!

Meanwhile... Outside

Riku:  
So, this is Chris, and Max they're so average... and almost as tall as me

Katie (to herself):  
YES!! Revenge!! revenge upon the tall people!

Max and Chris:  
so this is Riku

Max (silently to himself):  
Gosh, what a jerk

Chris (out loud):  
Hi, are you a stalker?

Riku:  
No, I'm not a stalker, are you?

Chris:  
Nope, so what are you to Casey?

Max:  
yeah, what?

Riku:  
I don't know, what are you?

Chris:  
a friend

Max:  
I'm.. (cut off)

Riku:  
Then I guess I'm a friend too

Max:  
well then... X ( cut off again)

Chris:  
good!

Riku:  
Good!

Max:  
Good!

Riku:  
Oh! And you are...

Max:  
I'm Max, Friend of Casey

Chris:  
So who does Casey like better?

Riku:  
Let's ask

Chris:  
Fine, hey Casey, who do you like better, me or Riku?

Casey:  
Well, um... uh...you're both... good friends... and...um...hey, help me out here

Kathryn:  
Nope it's your problem

Katie:  
hey, remember who you're talking to. No, wait, never mind.

Max:  
gosh, what's taking them so long in the bathroom?

Casey (happy for the change of subject):  
Yeah, Sora's been in there for a while now

Kathryn:  
Do you think L died? Oh my gawd! No! No! No! L!! L are you okay?

Suddenly a white, black, and blue jeaned streak flies past us followed by Sora carrying a computer and various other technological equipment

Riku:  
Where'd you get that?

Sora:  
It's all L's. Though I wonder where he got it

Casey:  
But he didn't have anything when he came

Kathryn:  
Don't doubt the power of L

Max:  
that was L?

Katie:  
No, that's L.

L walks up behind Max and Chris with frosting all over his face

L:  
I stole the last piece of cake from nasty middle schoolers. Oh, who are these monkeys?

Casey:  
Hey L it's almost time to go, do you want to dance a little more?

Kathryn:  
Hey, um...L, do you want to... well, (She stands up strait and looks L in the eye)L, do you want to dance to the last song with me?

L (nearly chokes on his cake):  
Choke...choke...cough...cough...cough ummmm, sure, I'll dance Hey, wait, you're a girl right? Sure, I'll dance, I guess.

Casey:  
Riku! Do you want to dance with me?

Riku:  
No thanks

Chris:  
I'll dance with you

Riku:  
Fine, I'll dance

Max:  
I'll dance

Katie:  
I don't care too much if I dance or not as long as it's a good song

Sora:  
Well how about we make a big group dance and keep it that way?

Katie:  
Shall we then?

We all dance in our close-knit group of weirdoes and whatnot for the next few songs. Finally in the end, the cupid shuffle comes on and we line up for the last dance.

Every-one is happy with the exception of L and Sora

L because he's L.

And Sora because he has too much work to do when this is over.

The song ends and the cafeteria empties quickly.

All that's left is the 8 of us and a few loaners and the clean-up people.

L:  
I'm leaving. Kira the first just killed someone. I'm gonna look in to that...Just know that I'm still watchin' you.

Riku:  
Well, Sora has homework to do and I will try hard to...um, no to...yell at him.

Sora (bent over with his chin on the ground and little storm clouds over his head muttering):  
...dang it...dang it, dang it, dang it, dang it, why did it have to end, dang it, dang it, dang it,

Max:  
My mom's here, I gotta go.

Chris:  
I'm walkin' home oh well.

Kathryn:  
Were going back to Casey's

Katie:  
c'ya L, Chris, Max, and don't be so depressed Sora, things aren't all that bad. At least you get to skip out on school and your teacher's give you time to do homework.

Casey:  
Let's go home we gotta go watch the Phantom of the Opera (A/N: we don't own this either)

Katie:  
never heard of it

Kathryn:  
Yay!!

Everyone:  
Bye  
Bye bye  
c'ya  
Adiós  
Sayonara  
Hasta mañana  
Hasta luego  
I want more cake  
The darkness is waiting for you  
NOOOOOOO!!  
Wait mom!! I'm not in the car yet  
Walk, walk, walk, and walk  
The helicopters starts up again

Casey Katie and Kathryn stand and watch people go  
"Who's going to take us home?"

_Fin_

Ok so that is done. Only the epilogue to go. And if it's not that great well then boo hoo on you.

Kathryn: it's really not hard to tell that it's you Casey.

Casey: but I didn't even put my name there to prove it.

Katie: but you're the only one of us who threatens the readers.

Kathryn: you see this is why we never have more than one review for each chapter.

Casey: Sigh sorry. (to myself) dang this is going to kill me (out loud) ok _PLEASE_ review dang that was hard to say.


	8. Epilouge

Disclaimer: yeah, yeah you know the drill

Disclaimer: yeah, yeah you know the drill. We don't own these animes.

Ok this is the last part of The Sleepover. I just wanted to say that we should be adding some stories soon.

Awww man I just realized there is an entire section to which I wrote that's missing. Dang why can't I find it. Oh well.

* * *

_Recap:_

"_Who's picking us up?"_

* * *

Ok so finally Casey's mom comes and picks them up. Actually it turns out that Casey's mom was inside talking to one of the teachers the entire time.

Casey:  
(rubs the back of her head) hehe well…how was I suppose to know she was there.

Kathryn and Katie:  
(roll their eyes at Casey while going to the car)

Casey was about to go when she realized something and went back inside the cafeteria. When she came back out holding the picture she, Katie, Kathryn, L, Riku, and Sora all took together. There was a copy for each of them.

Casey:  
Hey guys look at this.

Katie:  
Not bad actually for only using a digital camera.

Kathryn:  
I really… don't like….pictures (starts to lose balance a bit)

Casey and Katie:  
Are you ok.

Kathryn:  
I think I'm suffering from a sugar crash.

Casey:  
(winces) yikes that's gonna hurt in the morning. I've seen some people suffer from a sugar overload and they say it hurts like a hangover in the morning.

Kathryn:  
AWW MAN!

Casey:  
Hey guys want to have a little bit of fun.

Katie:  
How?

Casey (smirks):  
Like this. (opens the sun roof and sticks her head out of the window) WHOOOHOO!!

Katie and Kathryn get up and start shouting too. Casey's mom sighs and shakes her head not even caring at her daughter's craziness.

Suddenly Kathryn's sugar crash gets to her and she faints into the car. Just then Katie and Casey spot a police car that saw Kathryn crash.

Casey:  
OH CRAP WHAT IF HE THOUGHT THAT SHE LIKE DIED LIKE WITH KIRA OR SOMETHING!!

Katie:  
Oh come on Casey that won't happen here.

Police:  
This is the police please pull over.

Casey's Mom:  
Hey I'm not doing anything wrong.

Katie:  
Oh crude your right Casey.

Casey:  
MOM WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T STOP!

Casey's Mom:  
(shrugs and stops)

Casey:  
MOM!

Casey's mom smiles a 'to bad for you smile.'

Casey's mom:  
Is there something wrong officer.

Police:  
Yes, we saw a girl fall as if she were drunk or something like that. We need to take a sample. And just to be safe we'll check every one.

Casey's mom:  
Ohh well, in that case.

Casey's mom hypnotizes the police officer with a magic trinket and speeds of, causing Casey and Katie to go flying back into the car and hitting the back seat in an uncomfortable position.

Casey:  
Ow, mom what was that for.

Casey's mom:  
Don't want to take any chances I had a drink a little before coming to pick you guys up.

Casey:  
Ohh ok. That's good.

They arrive back at Casey's house. Casey's parents go to bed as well has her siblings leaving Casey, Katie and Kathryn left awake.

Casey, Katie, and Kathryn look at each other smirk and raise there hands and say together:  
TO THE INTERNET TO WATCH ANIME!!

Off somewhere while watching the screens that showed Casey, Kathryn and Katie watching anime and acting like the weirdoes they are.

L:  
what a bunch of weirdoes.

Riku:  
Yep

Sora:  
You think they'll be mad if they found out this is what we are doing instead of the stuff we said we were gonna do.

L and Riku (look at each other):  
Nahhh!

The End

* * *

Well this is the end. We should post up some new interesting stories for Casey, Katie and Kathryn. Stay tune. Oh and review.


End file.
